sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional presidents of the United States (S–T)
The following is a list of fictional United States presidents, S through T. S President Elaine Sallinger * Presidency mentioned in the Red Dwarf novel Better Than Life * Described as "perhaps the greatest American President of all time". * Appears only as the fifth carving on Mount Rushmore. President Robert Samuelson * President in the novel Red-12 by Louis A. Goth * Must guide the US (and the world) through a highly dangerous crisis precipitated by a nuclear explosion inside a Chinese satellite over the Pacific, causing tensions and mutual suspicions among the world's superpowers, and followed by increasing indications of a possible involvement by extraterrestrial beings. President Newton Sanders * President in Mark Lawson's novel: Idlewild * In a universe in which President John F. Kennedy survived the assassination attempt on his life, and went on to be re-elected in 1964, Newton Sanders won the 1992 Presidential election running as a third party candidate - defeating both President George H. W. Bush and Bill Clinton. * He was assassinated via a "baby bomb" (an infant wrapped in Semtex and detonated) by Yusaf Yusaf (a.k.a. "Anderson Kempinski Fraser"), and as he did not have a Vice-President, was succeeded by the Speaker of the House. President Matt Santos * President in The West Wing (television series) * A former mayor and three-term congressman from Houston, Texas, Santos is married to Helen Santos and has two children. He was preparing to retire from politics when he was approached by Josh Lyman about a presidential campaign. Starting out the campaign in last place in a crowded field, he catapulted into third place after receiving 19% of the vote in the New Hampshire primary. * Surging late after winning the California primary, Santos was deadlocked with the frontrunner, Vice President Bob Russell at the 2006 Democratic National Convention. Santos won the party nomination on the fourth ballot and named former Labor Secretary and former White House Chief of Staff Leo McGarry as his running mate. * Santos's campaign was temporarily hobbled by the sudden death of Leo McGarry(written due to the real-life passing of McGarry's portrayer, actor John Spencer) * Santos narrowly defeated Senator Arnold Vinick of California by a count of 272 to 266 electoral votes. * Before his inauguration, Santos named his defeated rival Vinick his Secretary Of State, ensuring bipartisan cooperation. * In the West Wing canon, Santos is the first Hispanic-American president. * Played by: Jimmy Smits * Party: Democratic President James William Sawyer * President in White House Down * Proposed a controversial peace treaty with allied nations to both remove military forces from and provide significant financial aid to from the Middle East. The controversy of the treaty prompts his own Vice President to announce his resignation in protest. * Is in the White House when it is attacked by mercenaries led by a former CIA operative and his own Secret Service detail leader. The attack is later revealed to have been masterminded by Eli Raphelson, the Speaker of the United States House of Representatives, who is allied with influential groups who stand to lose money should the peace deal go through. * Is rescued by Capitol policeman John Cale, and along with him attempts to escape from the White House. * Presumed dead after an explosion in the West Wing, but narrowly escapes. He is later shot defending a hostage, but survives when the bullet deflects off his pocket watch. * Married to Allison Sawyer, who is abroad in Paris during the events of the film. * Party: Democratic * Played by Jamie Foxx President Kenneth Saxon * President in the 1969 novel Missing! by Michael Avallone. * Elected in 1968, defeated in 1972 by Robert Winslow Sheldrake. * Party: Democratic President Adam Northfield Scott * President in: The Kidnapping of the President * Kidnapped by revolutionaries on a visit to Toronto, Canada * Played by: Hal Holbrook President Nehemiah Scudder * President (2025–2030) in the 1939 Robert A. Heinlein novel For Us, The Living: A Comedy of Customs. In Heinlein's Future History, Scudder is elected President in 2012 and establishes a theocracy that is eventually overthrown in the novella If This Goes On—. Heinlein planned, but never wrote, the story in which Scudder gains power. President George Sears * President in Metal Gear Solid (unnamed in the game. Name given in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty). * The 43rd president, Sears was elected in 2000 and re-elected in 2004. He is actually Solidus Snake, the third "Snake" brother (preceded by Solid Snake and Liquid Snake). In the sequel Metal Gear Solid 2, he is revealed to be a former member of The Patriots (a secret group that controls the United States) and was the true mastermind behind the Shadow Moses island incident in 2005 (the fictional events of Metal Gear Solid). He acted without permission from the Patriots and was forced to "resign". Sears was succeeded by President James Johnson by the time of Metal Gear Solid 2. * In an early draft of the Metal Gear Solid 2 storyline, George Sears was originally named George Ryan and the events were originally meant to occur while Solidus was still in office. President Phil Ken Sebben * President in the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law special Harvey Birdman: Attorney General * Had no memory of being elected president and was quickly impeached. * Loose parody of Donald Trump * Play by Stephen Colbert President David Segovia * President on FlashForward, a 2009 ABC Television Series. * On October 6, 2009, during his second term, the entire human race passed out for one minute and seventeen seconds and experienced a memory from April 29, 2009. * During President Segovia's Flashforward, he is informed of some major event taking place. * Played by Peter Coyote President William Lyons Selby * President in The Outer Limits episode "The Hundred Days of the Dragon". * Played by: Sidney Blackmer * Vice President: Theodore Pearson * Selby was assassinated before election and was replaced by a lookalike agent from an unnamed Asian government. The Vice-President arrested the agent when the plot was discovered. * Party: Not mentioned President Julian September * In JLA #18 (05/1998), September altered history to become President of the United States. The JLA destroyed his Engine of Chance, which only altered history further. President Robert "Dakota Bob" Shaefer * President in: The Boys * Selected as Republican candidate in the 2000 election, after George W. Bush's death in a chainsaw accident. * Heeded intelligence warnings about terrorist hijackings; was expecting 9-11, and ordered that three of the hijacked planes be shot down. However, he was then bludgeoned with a fire extinguisher; the vice-president subsequently ordered that the fourth plane be allowed to proceed unmolested, so that corporate-sponsored superheroes could rescue it. The failed rescue led to the plane destroying the Brooklyn Bridge. * Led America into war on Afghanistan and Pakistan. President John Shaw * President in Time Trax. * While serving as Secretary of State in 1993 he was the target of a time travelling assassin. * By 2093 he was considered one of the three great Presidents along with Abraham Lincoln and Elaine Nakamura. * Played by Dorian Harewood President James Kavanaugh Shea * President from 1961 to 1964 in The Godfather Returns and The Godfather's Revenge. * Former Governor of New Jersey. * Born in 1919. * Appointed his brother Daniel Brendan Shea Attorney General. * Assassinated during the 1964 Democratic National Convention. * Based on President John F. Kennedy. President Shears * President in: Traveler President Robert Winslow Sheldrake * President in Missing!, a 1969 novel by Michael Avallone. * Born in Nebraska. * Defeated incumbent President Kenneth Saxon in 1972. * Missing on Inauguration Day, January 20, 1973. * Was found two days later curled up naked in an air duct after accidentally being given tea with an LSD laced sugar cube by his daughter. * Party: Republican. President Andrew Shepherd * President in: The American President * A native of Wisconsin and an avowed fan of the Green Bay Packers, Shepherd went to Stanford University before teaching history at the University of Wisconsin. He had a daughter named Lucy and was married to Mary Shepherd, who later died of cancer. As a bachelor president, Shepherd starts dating environmental lobbyist Sydney Wade of Virginia while running for re-election. * Cannot get his best friend, Chief of Staff A.J. McInerney, to grant his simplest of requests, "Call me Andy" (as opposed to 'Mr. President'), even when they are playing pool. However, after two dates, Sydney grants his request. * Ordered the bombing of Libyan Intelligence Headquarters in retaliation for their bombing of an American missile defense system in Israel. Refuses to use the attack for political gain as he regrets the killing of the building's innocent night shift. * Quote: "You want to claim this land as the land of the free? Then the symbol of your country cannot just be a flag. The symbol also has to be one of its citizens exercising his right to burn that flag in protest. Now show me that, defend that, celebrate that in your classrooms. Then you can stand up and sing about the land of the free." * Played by: Michael Douglas * Party: Democratic President Sally Sheridan * President in: XIII: The Conspiracy * First female president. * 2009-2010. * Assassinated whilst giving her Veterans Day speech in Raleigh, North Carolina. * Replaced by Vice President Joseph K. Galbrain. * Her murder is later revealed to have been orchestrated by her brother Walter "Wally" Sheridan, and other members of the XIII group. Her death enables him to run for president, gaining support through the sympathy at the loss of his sister. * A female version of President William B. Sheridan, who in the XIII comics was Walter Sheridan's brother. * Has opposing political views to her brother, Walter. * Party: Democratic (presumably) President Walter "Wally" Sheridan * President in: XIII (comics) and XIII: The Conspiracy (TV film and series) * 2013-2014 * Brother of anterior president William B. Sheridan (comics) * Brother of anterior president Sally Sheridan (TV film and series) * In the comics, these two powerful politicians and brothers are a comic version of John F. Kennedy and his brother Robert Kennedy. In the book, Wally is the mastermind behind the XIII conspiracy, which began with the assassination of his brother (a nod to the JFK murder), and would have culminated in the establishment of a dictatorship in the United States. * In the TV film (XIII: The Conspiracy) and series (XIII: The Series) he has his sister killed and smears the reputation of her successor, Joseph K. Galbrain. He later runs for, and wins the national election, and comes closer to establishing a dictatorship in the United States . * Resigned from office due to "health problems". * Was campaigning for the Republican nomination for President in the 2016 election when he was killed by Col. Amos. * Party: Republican. * Buried at the Walter Sheridan Presidential Library in Charlotte, North Carolina. President Alexander George Sherman * President in: The Genesis Machine, a 1978 novel by James P. Hogan * Sherman is president in a near future where a western alliance is under pressure from, and losing territory in a domino-effect to an African-Asian axis. A theoretical scientist creates a new mathematical model of the universe, and in doing so, creates an untraceable weapon that can restore the balance of world power. Instead of using the weapon to give superiority to the west, while President Sherman stands by in shock, the scientist destroys all weapons of mass destruction worldwide, and thus sets the stage for an enforced world peace. * Party: Not mentioned President William Shockley * President in the 1980 movie First Family. * Served as Vice President to Manfred Link. * Became President after President Link and the First Family were declared "dead" by U.S. Supreme Court after President Link attempted to sell U.S. citizens for a super-growth plant food. * Died from a panic induced heart attack while taking the oath of office. * President Shockley was given high marks for his master of the ship of state, albeit for some thirty seconds. * Played by Bob Dishy President Angela Shostakovich * President in a nightmare future in an episode of Mr. Belvedere * Played by Michele Matheson * President of the United States in 2040. President Bubba Shrub * President in: Bikini Planet (film) * Played by: Richard Van Vleet President Gordon Shumway * President in: ALF – "Hail to the Chief" episode * In a dream sequence, Kate dreams Alf is elected president, solves all the country's problems, and gets his face on Mount Rushmore. President Will Signoff * President in: The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle movie President Lisa Simpson * President in: The Simpsons – "Bart to the Future" episode * Native of Springfield. * The first straight female president, Lisa took office in the year 2030, after Donald Trump (though Trump himself would become the actual 45th president), Chastity Bono, and Ted Kennedy. * Party: Possibly Democratic President Will Simpson * President in The Insider by Jack Nesbit. * Two Term President of the United States. * Appoints Senator Sam Adams Vice President after his first Vice President is killed when Air Force Two is shot down by terrorist. President Charles H.P. Smith * President in: November * Played by: Nathan Lane * Smith is an unpopular president up for re-election. President David Roger ("Dave") Smith * President in: "The Unknown Law" by Avram Davidson (1963) * The youngest President ever elected, being just thirty-five. * Popular veteran of a war recently fought in Sumatra, loosely modeled on John Kennedy (President at the time of writing) * Enters office directly into a major crisis: The Cold War had spread into space, with the United States and Soviet Union staking rival claims in the Asteroid Belt, while on Earth an alliance of anti-US Latin American nationalists has united all of South America and are spreading northwards into Panama. * Faces a domestic crisis with Jim Macdonald, a political rival and former friend, who is trying to blackmail the new President into giving him the key position of Secretary of Space - which Macdonald intends to use for an all-out confrontation with the Soviets and unilaterally seizing disputed asteroids. If not given this position, he would plunge the just-inaugurated President into a major public scandal and destroy his credibility. Macdonald has been put up to this by his wife Sarra, a shrewd schemer and manipulator - who is the President's mistress. * On the third day after inauguration, the President gets a visit from three officials who inform him of an "Unknown Law" inaugurated by George Washington and maintained secretly by all Presidents since: Once in a term, a President may order the assassination of a person who, in the President's judgement, constitutes a Clear and Present Danger to the Integrity of the Nation and against whom no evidence can be brought in a court. It had been invoked seventeen times in the history of the US, and the secret was always kept. * After his initial shock, President Smith concludes that he must invoke the Unknown Law already on his third day in office. President Robert "Bud" Smith * President in: National Lampoon's Men in White * Played by: Barry Bostwick President Jennifer A. Smythe * President in The Probability Broach, as part of the North American Confederacy Series by L. Neil Smith, in which the United States becomes a libertarian state after a successful Whiskey Rebellion and the overthrowing and execution of George Washington by firing squad for treason in 1794. * Serves as the 26th President of the North American Confederacy. * Serves as president from 1984 to 1992. * Political Party: Gallatinist * She is the fourth woman to hold the office of the presidency after Harriet Beecher Stowe, Rose Wilder Lane, and Ayn Rand. President Coriolanus Snow * President in: Suzanne Collin's series, The Hunger Games * Unknown Party * Although he is referred to as "president", he killed and cheated his way to power. * He is a dictator of a dystopian future where North America becomes Panem. President Sparrow * President in The Messiah of Morris Avenue * Fourth Sparrow to occupy the religious right White House. President Kathleen Spencer * President in Nikita * Former Vice President to President Charles Grayson. President Richard John Splett * President in Veep * Second African American to hold the office after Kemi Talbot. * Born and raised in Lurlene, Iowa to a Catholic family. * Attended both Yale University and the Illinois Institute of Technology, where he graduated with doctorates in both constitutional law and veterinary medicine. * Married to First Lady Annette Splett. * Worked as a political assistant and adviser in Washington, D.C. during his early years, serving in the administration of President Selina Meyer as well as working for future Vice President Jonah Ryan. * Briefly served as Mayor of Lurlene, Iowa after Meyer's body man accidentally poisoned and killed his predecessor (a dog as the office was ceremonial). As mayor, he inadvertently uncovered various members of the Iowa State Government, including the Lieutenant Governor were accepting bribes from a large pesticide company. After the arrest of the incumbent, he was selected by Governor of Iowa Ballentine to serves as the new Lieutenant Governor. * Ascends to the governorship after Governor Ballentine becomes blind and brain damaged after contracting shingles, and delivers the keynote speech at his party's 2020 National Convention, where he also serves as a superdelegate. * Served as the United States Secretary of Agriculture during the second presidency of Selina Meyer from 2020 to 2024. * Elected as president in 2040, where he is awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for brokering an genius Three State Solution which curbs conflict in the Middle East. * Re-elected in a landslide in 2044, and later attends the funeral of former President Selina Meyer at her presidential library at Smith College, Massachusetts. * Political Party: Democratic (implied) * Portrayed by: Sam Richardson President Springhead * President in The Firesign Theatre's album: I Think We're All Bozos on This Bus * Played by: Phil Austin * Presented as a computer-controlled automaton, with a voice similar to Richard Nixon, answering questions from visitors to a World's Fair-like exhibition, the President is "broken" when a visitor asks it a question that has no answer ("Why does the porridge bird lay his eggs in the air?"). President Stanfield * President in: The Trojan Horse * Played by: Tom Skerritt * He attempts to justify an invasion of Saudi Arabia in order to halt China's oil supply President James Stanford * President in: xXx: State of the Union * Played by: Peter Strauss * His Secretary of Defense George Deckert leads an unsuccessful military coup to assassinate him and seize power. After Deckert's demise, Stanford gives the Medal of Honor to those that saved him while quoting Tupac Shakur: "Wars come and go, but my soldiers stay eternal." * Party: Possibly Democratic President Stanton * President in The Pet Shop of Horror Manga story Dual. * Used a mystic element to become President of the United States. * Was Vice President to President Manheim, and served during World War II. * Was chosen by the mystic element to become President to use the Atomic Bomb to end the war. President Arch Stanton * President in: Planetfall * Played by: Ted V. Mikels President Jack Stanton * President in: Primary Colors, book by Joe Klein and the subsequent movie. * Stanton is a Democratic governor of a southern state. He appears to be a charming and philandering politician. He eats junk food and is portrayed as a thinly disguised pastiche of Bill Clinton. * Played by: John Travolta * Party: Democratic President Roger Stanton * President in The Pet Shop of Horror Manga Story "Dual". * Was an irresponsible and womanizing Former Congressman from California. * Grandson of the President Stanton who ended World War II. * Buys a mystic element to enhance his political career. * The element puts the mind of his noble chief of staff into his body after an accident. * As President was a good husband and father, and led the United States to its greatest power and influence. President Richard Starkey * President in: The Postman (movie, 1997) * Unseen fictional president of a post-apocalyptic America attempting to rebuild, created by Kevin Costner's character. * Note: Richard Starkey is the actual name of Beatles drummer Ringo Starr. President Joseph Staton * President in: American Dreamz * 2nd term president and guest judge on a weekly talent show. * Character is a thinly veiled parody of George W. Bush. * Played by: Dennis Quaid President Thomas M. Staver * President in: No Man's World by Martin Caidin * In office in 1971. * President as United States attempts to establish presence on Moon, where Soviet Union has had bases for three years. President Mike Stearns * President in: The 1632 series created by Eric Flint * Former prize fighter and regional president of a mine workers' union. * After the town of Grantville, West Virginia is thrown back in time to 17th-century Holy Roman Empire, during the Thirty Years' War, Stearns' leadership peacefully annexes dozens of central German cities and their environs to create the New United States. * After unrest threatens to dissolve the loose Confederated Principalities of Europe of which the New United States is a powerful member, Stearns, in cooperation with its monarch Gustav II Adolf, becomes the founding Prime Minister of the nominally republican United States of Europe. President Joe Steele * President in the 2003 short story and 2015 novel of the same name by Harry Turtledove. * In this alternate history Joseph Stalin's parents emigrated to the United States. Stalin, here called "Joe Steele", becomes a Democratic congressman from Fresno, California. After bringing about the death of Franklin D. Roosevelt in a fire at the Governor's Mansion, Steele is elected President of the United States in the 1932, defeating incumbent Herbert Hoover. * He creates a brutal dictatorship while in office. * Remains president for six terms and defeats Alf Landon in 1936, Wendell Willkie in 1940, Thomas E. Dewey in 1944, Harold Stassen in 1948, and Robert A. Taft in 1952. In the short story, Steele runs unopposed in 1944, 1948 and 1952. * Serves until his death from a stroke on March 5, 1953, and is succeeded by his 84-year-old vice president John Nance Garner. * In the short story, Garner is overthrown and executed shortly into his term by J. Edgar Hoover, who becomes another dictatorial president. In the novel, Garner take over, but is impeached and retires to Texas while Hoover becomes the Director of the United States. President Bryan Stegmeyer * President in: Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * Effective leader of the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations. * President Diane Steen * President in: Mafia! * Married unknowingly to the nation's biggest mob boss * Played by: Christina Applegate President Joseph Steppens * President in Salt, a 2010 movie. * In the Extended Director's Cut, it is announced that President Steppens will travel to Moscow on for a Summit. * A former appointed Vice President who replaced the late Vice President Maxwell Oates. * Parents and sister were killed in a plane crash in Russia in 1974, and it is implied that the real Joseph Steppens who was replaced by a Soviet Agent. President Sterling * President in: Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief * He has a daughter, Courtney (played by Elise Gatien). * Played by: Peter Coyote President David T. Stevens * President in "Twilight's Last Gleaming" (1977) based on the book "Viper Three" (1971) by Walter Wager. * A group of military convicts seizes control of an ICBM complex and demand $10 Million Dollars, the Release of Top Secret Documents regarding the Vietnam War, and President Stevens as a hostage. * President Stevens agrees to the demands, and gets the Secretary of Defense to promise he will release the documents should anything happen to him. * The President is fatally wounded during a rescue attempt outside of the missile complex, and realizes at the last moment of his life that the Secretary of Defense will not release the documents. * Played by: Charles Durning President James Edward Stevenson * President in Turning Point: Fall of Liberty * Nazi Supporter * Formerly the Speaker of the House * He becomes the 35th President in 1953 after President Thomas E. Dewey and Vice President Haley resigned after the Nazis invasion of the East Coast of the United States. * His first act in office was calling all American armed forces and resistance groups to stand down. * Assassinated by the American Resistance. President Jim Stevens * President in: Term Limits by Vince Flynn * Party: Most likely Democratic * Very corrupt * His Administration disaffected anti-government special forces veterans President Tom Steward * President in: Hitman: Blood Money * Party: Republican. * Notes: Pro-cloning president, targeted by "The Franchise" who wanted to maintain their own covert cloning program. Assassination was helped by his own vice president, Daniel Morris. President Steward was to be assassinated in the White House by Mark Parchezzi III before Agent 47's intervention. * Vice-President Spaulding Burke was killed in a car crash organized by "The Franchise, who then after got Daniel Morris nominated to the VP position. * Plans to nominate third VP after Morris's death, but will says he will not let Congress dictate his decision. * Has strong support and high approval ratings, and defeats anti-cloning Democratic candidate, Frank Morgan, in the general election. President Hamilton Stewart * President in "Medusa", a novel by Jerry and Sharon Ahern. * Former Governor of New York. * Wife's name is Susan. President Digby R. Stewart * President in The Andropov Deception by Brian Crozier * Former Actor, and close ally of British Prime Minister Brenda Barclay. President Greg Stillson * President in: The Dead Zone * Third party Christian conservative whose presidency and role in starting a nuclear Armageddon is foreseen by psychic Johnny Smith. * Stillson's presidency is prevented when Smith attempts to assassinate him during his run for Congress and he shields himself with a child. * Played by: Martin Sheen President Jim Stonecold * President in: .hack * 44th President of the United States * Resigns from office in January 2006 after the "Pluto's Kiss" computer virus brings about the collapse of the modern internet and nearly causes a nuclear catastrophe by activating the United States' nuclear defense and automated counter-strike systems on December 24, 2005. President Martin Suarez * Current President of the United States of America in the DC Universe, as of DC Universe Decisions (2008) * Suarez was the Presidential candidate for the Democratic Party. He was publicly endorsed by Bruce Wayne as an attempt by Batman to get close to Suarez's campaign to uncover an assassination attempt. President Patrick J. Sullivan * President in: My Uncle the Alien * Played by: Dink O'Neal President Paxton S. Superstoe * President in the book: Superstoe by William Borden President Not Sure (Joe Bauers) * Appears in Idiocracy. * Real name: Joe Bauers * Mistakenly renamed "Not Sure" upon registering for American citizenship. * Was born sometime in the 20th Century. A former army librarian, Bauers took part in a military experiment which was to freeze him for one year, however, due to an accident, was accidentally frozen for 500 years. * As Secretary of the Interior under President Camacho, Bauers helped end a major dust bowl. * Portrayed by Luke Wilson. President Jedidiah Surface * President in: Lyerly 2044, a novel by Demitri Green * Vice President under President Preston Lyerly, appointed after Vice President Cole Tidwell's death * Former Senator from West Virginia * First gay president, married to Bernard Surface * Defeats Republican nominee Martin Reddings from Kansas in the 2052 Presidential Election * Political party: Democratic Party Dr. Wilbur Daffodil-11 Swain * President in the Kurt Vonnegut novel Slapstick * Last President of the United States and King of Manhattan. * He gave everyone new middle names that are nouns followed by a number hence his middle name "Daffodil-11". If someone has the same name and number they are your brother or sister, if they have the same name but different number it means they are a cousin. This system was designed to give people relatives and always have family. This system ultimately destroyed the country because the families would start flocking to states and joining up and ignoring laws and creating their own communities. President Gifford Swansea * President in The Probability Broach as part of the North American Confederacy series by L. Neil Smith, in which the United States becomes a Libertarian state after a successful Whiskey Rebellion and the overthrowing and execution of George Washington by firing squad for treason in 1794. * Served as the eleventh President of the North American Confederacy. * Served as president from 1852 to 1856. * Succeeded by Arthur Downing, who served from 1856 until his death in 1859. President June Syers * President in The Kid Who Became President because thirteen-year-old Judson Moon resigned. She said that she would be the second Franklin Delano Roosevelt. She was the first woman and African American president. * Term Length: January 2002-unknown. * Party Affiliation: Lemonade (fictional party) T President Oluwakemi 'Kemi' Talbot * Former President in Veep * First African-American to hold the office. * Third female president after Selina Meyer and Laura Montez. * Born in Queens, New York City to a Nigerian mother and Norwegian father. * Was involved in a serious car accident when she was 16, which resulted in the decapitation and death of her then boyfriend. * Graduated summa cum laude from both Columbia University and Columbia Law School. * Married to Gordon Talbot, and had two adopted children; Lars and Abebi. * Previously served as the Queens District Attorney, United States Attorney for the Southern District of New York, a member of the New York City Council, the Queens Borough President, a New York State Senator and a United States Senator from New York. * Attempted to win the party nomination for president in 2020 during the National Convention in Charlotte, North Carolina, but lost to former President Selina Meyer, due in part to collusion with China to rig the South Carolina primary. * Was elected sometime between 2024 and 2040 for two consecutive terms. * Attended the funeral of former President Selina Meyer in 2045, where she delivered the main eulogy. * Political Party: Democratic (implied) * Played by: Toks Olagundoye President John Tanner * President in the updated version of the Games Designer Workshop Roleplaying Game Twilight 2000. * A former Governor of California, Tanner was elected in 1992 after George Bush decides not to run for a second term. * In 1995 war broke out between the Soviet Union and China, and in 1997 the war spread to Europe. * President Tanner was killed in the crash of Air Force One on Thanksgiving Day during a Nuclear strike on Washington. * His Vice President, Deanna Pembroke, was killed in the same attack and he was succeeded by Speaker of the House Munson. * Party: Democratic President Darius Tanz * President in Salvation * First British American President. * Born to British parents on holiday in Philadelphia, which gave him birthright US citizenship in addition to British citizenship, thus rendering him eligible to hold the offices of Vice President and later President pursuant to Article 2 Section 1 of the United States Constitution . * Billionaire aerospace scientist and founder of Tanz Industries, which undertook projects such as planning the Ark mission to Mars. * Enlisted to aid the United States government in preventing a large asteroid from colliding with Earth and causing an extinction level event, as well as help against the rogue hacker group RE/SYST who aim to pit the United States and Russia against each other in the lead up to the collision. * Appointed as Vice President by President Pauline Mackenzie after the arrest of treacherous former Vice President Monroe Bennett, primarily due to his non-political background, scientific knowledge and public popularity during the crisis. He is approved in an emergency sitting of Congress by a two thirds majority. * Becomes President under the 25th Amendment after President Pauline Mackenzie is assassinated by a sniper after delivering a speech at the "Unity Rally". * Nominates two term congressman and former NASA shuttle pilot Trey Thompson as his Vice President. * When the railgun project his administration was working on to destroy the Samson asteroid is sabotaged by a doomsday cult, he resigns the presidency to focus his full attention on other options, and is replaced by Thompson. * Secret Service codename: Goliath. * Political Party: Independent (presumed) * Played by: Santiago Cabrera President Taqu'il * President in Frisky Dingo * A superstar gangster rapper, he gained the Presidency through the Supreme Court, because the Democratic and Republican candidates, supervillain Killface, and billionaire superhero Xander Crews, respectively, were deemed ineligible * Voiced by Killer Mike President Allison Taylor * 50th President in: 24 * 2013-2014. * First female president; resigned at the end of Day 8 following a peace treaty conspiracy. * Former United States Senator from Missouri; she won the seat formerly held by her father. * Played by: Cherry Jones * Party: Republican President Edward Taylor * President in Impact, a 2008 television mini-series. * President during a world threatening crisis caused by the collision of a brown dwarf star with the moon. * Played by Steven Culp Acting President Nathan Templeton * In Commander In Chief * Speaker of the House who became Acting President for approximately one day, because President Mackenzie Allen (to whom he is a leading political foe) suffered a ruptured appendix requiring several hours of surgery and at least a day of recovery. With his new position of power, he quickly forced an end to the airline labor strikes, undoing Allen's weeks of careful negotiations. He later returned to speakership. * Played by: Donald Sutherland * Party: Republican President Tempus * President in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. * A recurring villain in the series. Born in a distant future utopia, he hated the boredom of his society, and intended to prevent its rise by killing Superman. He was also power hungry. In a two episode arc in the fourth season, he used stolen future technology in order to brainwash the population of USA into electing him as President. * Played by Lane Davies President Benjamin Kirby "Ben 10,000" Tennyson * President in: Ben 10,000 Returns * Becomes the president prior to this episode. * Note that this would makes the tagline "20 years from now" inaccurate, as that would make him 36 years old, and thus unqualified Constitutionally to have been elected. (minimum age is 35) However, "President of Earth" may have different qualifications. * His tenure lasted "Just long enough to defeat the third Vilgaxian invasion". * Voiced by: John DiMaggio President Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson * President in: Ben 10,000 Returns * Succeeds President Ben Tennyson prior to this episode. * Note that this would makes the tagline "20 years from now" inaccurate, as that would make her 36 years old, and thus unqualified Constitutionally to have been elected. (minimum age is 35) However, "President of Earth" may have different qualifications. * Ben 10,000: It turned out that Gwen was better at the day-to-day stuff. President Trey Thompson * President in CBS television series Salvation * First African American President. * Holds a degree in mathematics, and later went on to graduate from the United States Air Force Academy. * Worked for NASA for many years as a space shuttle pilot. * Went into politics after retiring from NASA, and was elected to two terms as a congressman, enjoying an 80% approval rating in his district. * Selected to become Vice President by President Darius Tanz. Chosen over Michigan Senator Mitch Gitlow due to his reputation as a "straight shooter" and willingness to confront President Tanz on issues when needed. * Ascends to the presidency under the provisions of the 25th Amendment when President Tanz resigns to devote his full-time to preventing the Samson asteroid from crashing to Earth. * Played by James Lesure President Daniel Thompson * President in Earth: Final Conflict. * In the early 21st Century an Alien Race called the Ta'Lon arrive on Earth with a hidden agenda. * President Thompson is supported by the Ta'Lon over industrialist Jonathan Doors, and is shot in a staged assassination attempt to insure his re-election. * Once re-elected President Thompson agrees to Ta'Lon instigated Martial Law. President Thompson * President in "The Third World War" by General Sir John Hackett (1978). * A former Governor of South Carolina. * A Conservative who defeated incumbent Vice President Walter Mondale in 1984 after President Jimmy Carter was elected to a second term. * Was President during the sixteen-day Third World War which ended with the nuclear destruction of Birmingham, England, and Kiev in the Soviet Union. * Party: Republican Mr. Thompson * President in: Atlas Shrugged * Never actually referred to as President, only as Head of State, but the office is implied from context (he heads the government of the United States and is based in Washington D.C.). Thompson presides over a series of socialist reforms and attempts to compromise with John Galt, but Galt is not willing to do so. President Thomas Nathaniel Thorn * President in several novels by Dale Brown * Elected in 2000. First third party candidate to win since Lincoln. * Notable for his "Fortress America" policy, in which he withdraws all troops deployed overseas and refuses to deploy troops unless America's interests are directly threatened. * Also notable for strict adherence to the Constitution, e.g. ignores inauguration ceremony at Congress and does not appoint a National Security Advisor. * Doesn't stand for re-election after a Russian nuclear attack on America. * Party Affiliation: Jeffersonian (fictional third party) President Thornton * President in The Pooch and the Pauper, 2000 TV movie. * Played by Fred Willard President Zachary Thornton * President in: Capital Mysteries by Ron Roy President Daniel Churchill Thorpe * President in the TV mini-series World War Three (1982) * A hardline conservative, President Thorpe instituted a grain embargo of the Soviet Union. * Died in office, and replaced by Thomas McKenna. President Ragnar Thorvaldssen The Nine-Fingered * President in The Viking President by Daniel K. Wheatley * Thorvaldssen originated from an alternate history timeline in which the Norse colony of Vinland prospered and expanded southwards, creating a series of colonies eventually extending all the way to Florida - overseen by the Grand Jarl, theoretically elected by the Folkmoot but in practice restricted to the Ericssons, descended (or at least claiming descent) from Eric the Red. The Vinlanders rejected Christianity, fiercely clinging to the Norse Religion. With the help of renegade Norwegian and Danish priests, that religion was made to emulate Christianity in many ways - gaining a codified theology centered on the Trinity of Odin, Frey and Thor, written Scriptures and a hierarchical priesthood. In that form, the Norse Religion re-established itself in much of Europe. With Vinland undergoing a rapid Industrial Revolution in the 16th Century (36th Century after the Creation of Valhalla by the Vinlandish Calendar) Vinland eventually became the unquestioned dominant world power, its religion widespread also in Asia and Africa. In 1785 (3751 AV) the scientist Hrodgar Wulffensson discovered a means of accessing other alternate timelines, and soon Vinland embarked on systematically invading and annexing them. In 1862 Vinland launched a surprise attack on the United States, embroiled in the American Civil War. Among the invaders was Ragnar Thorvaldssen The Nine-Fingered, a capable Vinlandish middle-ranking officer descended from a distaff branch of the Ericsson Family, long in disfavor at the Jarl's court, who thus had little hope of promotion. Armed with tanks, fighter planes, energy weapons and nuclear arms, it took the invaders less than two months to overcome both the Union and Confederate armies and seize control of the entire US territory. Grown complacent and contemptuous of the "primitive locals", the victorious Vinlanders held a celebration at their headquarters - former headquarters of the Army of Northern Virginia - with sentries tacitly allowed to imbibe considerable quantities of captured American whiskey. The fugitive Robert E. Lee seized the chance, launching a surprise night attack with the remnant of his forces, plus quite a few Union soldiers willing to accept his leadership in face of this calamity. Lee and his troops seized several of the Vinlanders' laser cannon, forced captives to explain their (quite simple) operation, and turned them on the Victory Celebration Pavilion - in one blow destroying the entire upper echelon of the Vinlandish invading force. It was Ragnar Thorvaldssen - one of the few Vinlandish officers to remain completely sober - who rallied the disorganized invading forces, brought their superior arms into play and defeated Lee and his troops. Interviewing the captured Lee, Thorvaldssen highly complimented him on his valor and initiative and then ordered him executed forthwith - as Lee had manifestly proven himself too dangerous to be allowed to live. With his authority accepted unquestionably by the invading force - but knowing that it would never be confirmed by the authorities back home - Thorvaldssen moved swiftly to establish a local power base. He got himself elected President of the United States - in a process falling short of free elections - and amended the US Constitution to allow two Vice Presidents, these positions being awarded to Abraham Lincoln and Jefferson Davis. The cream of the invading Vinlandish soldiers and officers were transferred to a recreated United States Army and set to instruct American recruits, from both North and South, in Vinlandish arms, tactics and strategy. High on Thorvaldssen's agenda was the issue of slavery, so disturbing to the people of his new country. Like Vinlanders in general, Thorvaldssen saw nothing wrong in slavery as such but thought it was unjust and outright ridiculous that only black-skinned people be slaves. He solved the problem - at least to his own satisfaction - by freeing half of the black slaves and enslaving an equal number of whites, randomly chosen, to take their place. Himself a strong adherent of the god Thor and contemptuous of Christianity (of which only sorry vestiges remained in the world of his birth), President Thorvaldssen reluctantly decided that for the time being it would be impolitic to embark on any large-scale Norse missionary activity. Rather, priority was given to his next big project - conquest of the British Empire. President Thurston * President in: The Emberverse series, by S. M. Stirling. * After the sudden failure of modern technology caused the collapse of society, Thurston - a former member of the US military - managed to set up a government in Boise, Idaho, with himself as President - hoping to eventually re-unite the entire former territory of the US and refusing to recognize the numerous new nations which arose out of the chaos. Once proven wrong, however, he easily admits he is at fault. But when declaring the next President should be elected, he is assassinated by his son Martin Thurston, who sets himself up as President. President Todd * President in: Quantico * He was kidnapped with the First Lady Elaine Todd for a terrorist group in the midst of a G-20 Summit. The First Lady was eventually murdered during the kidnapping. * A crisis is introduced, forcing the President to resign. * Party: Unknown * Played by: Danny Johnson President Rupert Justice Tolliver * President in Rides a Pale Horse, a novel by Franklin Allen Lieb. * Former minister and Governor of Texas. * Defeated Vice President Sandman in the 2000 Election. * Begins a military buildup, and a campaign against terrorist states. * The same conspiracy that assassinated President Kennedy has the same assassin kill President Tolliver. * Party: Republican President John Tomarchio * President in: Jericho (2006 TV series). * As junior senator from Wyoming, Tomarchio belongs to a small group of U.S. government officials who survive a series of nuclear attacks on two dozen American cities. * Originally one of six people competing for the presidency after the attacks, he eventually manages to become leader of the new Allied States of America, which contains most of the former U.S. territory west of the Mississippi. * Tomarchio's increasingly authoritarian administration turns out to be infiltrated and controlled by the criminal Jennings & Rall company and towards the end of the series a Second American Civil War between his ASA and the other successor governments of the U.S. seems to be on the horizon. * Played by: George Newbern. President Averell Torrent * President in: Empire, by Orson Scott Card * Elected near the end of the book to replace President Nielson * In an interview before the election Torrent is asked if he will run for the Republicans, which he has recently served as National Security Advisor but he responds in saying he will only run for the presidency if elected in primaries by both parties (i.e., the Democrats and Republicans) which he eventually is. * I attributed throughout the book at being a moderate, with no real polarized political stance * Formerly a professor at Princeton University President Veronica Townshend * President in: Moonfall by Jack McDevitt * Briefly referenced in the novel Moonfall. * A former economics professor from the University of Oregon and a junior senator from Oregon who served as Secretary of Education under the Hamlin administration. * First female president who won the election of 2016 following the presidency of Andrew Culpepper. * During her administration, the space shuttle Atlantis II was marooned in space after deflecting off of the Earth's atmosphere and went careening towards the sun. The astronauts on-board remained in contact with NASA until their oxygen supply was fully depleted. * Chose not to run in the 2020 election, saying that it was "Not worth it." Her vice president was nominated but lost the election to Henry Kolladner. * Returned to her home state of Oregon after leaving office. * Opened her presidential library in 2022. * Party: Republican President Mary Rose Tremane * President in Deadlands: Hell on Earth role playing game. * Elected in 2078 on a platform of peaceful negotiation with the Confederate States of America. * "Disappeared" while traveling on Air Force One over the Rocky Mountains on January 1, 2081. President Quentin Trembley III * President in: Gravity Falls * The "8th 1/2" president. Having been retroactively renounced presidency for being too silly. President Melvin Trent * President in the 1967 movie In Like Flint * Replaced with an actor double named Sebastian. * Played an Andrew Duggan President Samuel Arthur Tresch * President in: Mr._President (TV series, 1987–88) * Played by: George C. Scott Acting President Allan Trumbull * President in: Olympus Has Fallen and London Has Fallen * Speaker of the United States House of Representatives and Vice President of the United States * As Speaker of the House of Representatives of the United States in 2013, took office during the invasion at the White House. * Was the Acting President in 2016 during the trip of President Asher to London for the funeral of Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, and consequently during the attacks on the city, to the assassinations of key world leaders and the kidnapping of the President Asher. * Played by: Morgan Freeman 'President Donald Trump * President in: ''The Simpsons * No prior experience * Succeeded by President Lisa Simpson * Created a budget crisis that carried through to the Simpson Administration * Bankrupted the country during his time in office * "invested" in children by creating the "Balanced Breakfast Program", which created a "generation of ultra-strong super-criminals". * Created a "midnight basketball program" that also taught kids to function without sleep. * Later portrayed as the 45th President of the United States on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert as a cartoon president. '''President Thomas Nelson Tucker * President in: The White House Mess (book) by Christopher Buckley * Former Governor of Idaho. * Married to former movie star Jessica Heath Tucker, with one son Thomas Jr.. * Served from 1989 to 1993. * Attempted to give part of the Southwest U.S. to Mexico as a goodwill gesture, normalized relations with Cuba, dealt with a hostage crisis in Bermuda, and got the U.S. Virgin Islands admitted as the 51st State. * Lost to George H. W. Bush in 1992 in a landslide. * Party: Democratic President Rexford Tugwell * President in: The Grasshopper Lies Heavy, which is in turn a work of fiction in the alternate history The Man in the High Castle (book) by Philip K. Dick; almost certainly based on the real Rexford Guy Tugwell. President Turner * President in: Ekipa, Polish political drama * Frequently mentioned in one episode "Dalej idziesz sam", during a crisis with nuclear testing in Belarus. Although he was not seen, his voice was heard when he spoke to the Polish Prime Minister via phone President Madeline Turner * President in:The Edge of Honor and Power Curve by Richard Herman President William Turner * President in World Without US Documentary * Advocated a complete withdrawal of US Military Forces from around the world, and a massive cut to the US Defense Budget. * President during the Chinese Nuclear Attack on Japan. President John P. Tweedledee * President in: Let 'Em Eat Cake by George and Ira Gershwin * Defeats incumbent John P. Wintergreen, who fails to convince the Supreme Court to nullify the election results. * Overthrown by Wintergreen and his Blue Shirts on July 4. * Becomes President of Cuba. President Twigg * President in DAG, 2001 NBC TV series. * Wife is named Katherine, nicknamed "Mrs. President." * Followed by President Whitman. President Andrew Tyler * President in: Fourteen Points * Term in Office: 2032–2040 * Former Congressman from California (2018–2028) * Former Vice President under President Newton (2028–2032) * Attended Stanford University * Left office with a 67% approval rating * Most likely a moderate Democrat President Duncan Tyler * President in the 1980 film Hangar 18 * During his re-election campaign a UFO is captured. President Helen Tyler * President in Modus (TV series) * First female president. * Succeeded Barack Obama. * Married to First Gentleman Dale Tyler, and has one daughter, Zoe. * Goes missing whilst staying in Admiralty House whilst on a state visit to Stockholm, Sweden. * Secret Service codename: Evergreen * Political party: Likely Democrat * Portrayed by: Kim Cattrall References Category:Lists of fictional Presidents of the United States